Paine's Birthday Extrodinare
by greatgirl22302
Summary: All of Paine's friends get together to plan her birthday party, but will it all turn into a disaster? PaineXBaralai,RikkuXGippal, NoojXLeblanc-only because the video game said they're a couple..-, YunaXTidus.


They had planned the meeting carefully. Making sure it started and ended before Paine arrived. Baralai, Gippal, Nooj, Rikku, Yuna, and Leblanc sat huddled together in the furthest corner of the room. They all knew why they were here: to plan Paine's birthday party.

Baralai knew the only reason Leblanc came along was because she wanted to be with Nooj, but he would make sure she didn't get out of helping. Leblanc tended to only help out when there was something in it for her. Well, if she was going to sneak into meetings like this, she was going to get stuck with the work as well. Now, what could she possibly do without messing up? "Leblanc, you'll-"

"I'll handle the cake Love." After Leblanc interrupted, he thought about it a moment. He highly doubted Leblanc had cooked a day in her life, but she probably knew some of the best chefs in Spira. And if she was handling the cake, she would be out of the way. But who knew what kind of decorations and flavor's she had in mind?

"If your planning on getting the cake decorated; don't over flow it with pink, and that means it can't be strawberry flavored either." He could definitely see the pout starting to form on her lips. He gave her a meaningful frown and the pout vanished.

"Well I wasn't planning on making it pink anyway. It'll be all chocolate!" Baralai raised an eyebrow slightly. Did Paine even like chocolate? Just as he opened his mouth to ask her how she knew she liked chocolate, she cut him off once again. "Why chocolate? Because she wears all that black leather _all_ the time! Obviously she likes dark colors, so what darker flavor then chocolate?" ...In an odd, imbecilic way, that did make sense...If you were using Leblanc logic anyway. As Leblanc muttered about Paine's terrible fashion sense, Baralai thought about what was left to be done.

He turned to Nooj, who was sitting so close to Leblanc you'd think they were joined at the hip. "Alright, Nooj, you can-"

"I'll plan the time and day of the party."...Honestly, Baralai had planned on that being his own job. But as he thought it over, it seemed like something Nooj would be good at. And he himself wasn't as organized as Nooj, although it came close.

Now what could Gippal do? He was outrageously hyperactive and he'd seen him flirt with nearly every girl he'd ever met, but it had simmered down a bit since he had started dating Rikku. "...Okay, then Gippal, you'll-"

"I'll plan the location." Baralai had thought of that more as something Rikku or Yuna would do, since they had access to that airship of theirs and could go almost anywhere with ease. But if Gippal was willing to run around Spira, wasting all that energy that would surely get him in trouble if he were to get excited at the party, or running some other errand, who was he to stop him? It would not only calm him down, it would keep him out of his hair while he planned everything else.

So that left himself, Yuna, and Rikku. He looked to Rikku and she caught his gaze. He didn't get to open his mouth before she shouted out in her own super cheerful voice. "I'll take care of decorations!" He sighed lightly to himself. If Paine hated the decorations, something told him he would get the blame for it. But, if she wanted to take the time to put all the decorations together, he might as well let her do so. After all, someone has to. Plus, he got the feeling Rikku just wanted to work around Gippal.

He turned his attention over to Yuna. She seemed like she was thinking, so maybe this time he wouldn't be interrupted. "Well, okay, so Yuna-"

"I'll take care of the guest list."..._So much for not getting interrupted..._ The guest list, location, time and date, the cake, and the decorations; there was something else...what else needed to be done? He looked at Yuna while he thought, only to find her smiling.

"...What's left for me to do?" It was now that he realized something. _All _of them were smiling like they all had a big secret. It was Gippal who finally spoke up, slinging an arm onto Baralai's shoulder.

"You, my friend, get to accompany Paine to her party." Baralai was so shocked; he was surprised his jaw didn't drop to the floor_. _They _planned _this, they _purposely _set him up with her, and he didn't realize it. What kind of leader was he that he couldn't even figure out when he was being tricked into something like this?


End file.
